herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Amanda113122
Welcome! Hi, Amanda113122! Thanks for your edit to the Z'chaya page. On behalf of the admins and the rest of the community, welcome to HeroPedia! I hope you enjoy your time here, because a happy community of editors working together is what has made us the largest and first Hero Factory wiki on the net. Do take a look at our rules and spoiler policy so as to know what and what not to do. This and the Community Portal are recommended reading. Remember, a good editor is a smart editor! Also, we are affiliated with the Bionicle/Hero Factory fan group Wiki Metru. If you haven't done so already, please do go and join our forums for some healthy discussion! Please leave a message on any of our talkpages if you need any help! Hello, I'm Kingpinn2. I can see you've been helping out on the wiki. Check out my "Rampant Oceans, Empire of Frost, etc." blog. Kingpinn2 23:35, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Appearances While I did see Thunder appear in the Breakout episode, it is HIGHLY debatable as to whether the character actually appeared. It's called artistic license, and it's the exact reason that the animals of Quatros were in the Breakout, along with a few Rotors and Witch Doctors and whatnot. The only villains that weren't replicated and that you can tell are themselves would be the ones that will play major roles in the rest of the episode. But the rest are replicated and, therefore, makes it impossible if any of our old villains really appeared or not. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 02:52, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Adopting the wiki You should think about adopting the wiki and getting adminship here, you can request it here. thanks, -[[User:Bob Bricks|β'ᵒᵇ 'β'ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ'™']] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|'Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] **Wait I see there are current active admins. -[[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ β'''ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ™']] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|'Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] Yes, we are still here :P ThatDevilGuy and myself still check out the wiki nearly every day, even though I'm not editing. I've lost grasp of the storyline recently, but over the next couple of months I should become active again. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 13:13, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Cirvihi is also very active. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 08:44, July 9, 2012 (UTC) So I read you didn't see the episodes, I don't have the original episode's, but the others are cool: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCF53433D7A529593&feature=plcp. Kingpinn2 (talk) 18:54, July 8, 2012 (UTC) You are now a rollback! :D If you need help with something, drop me a line. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:56, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Only admins can delete pages. And you don't have to worry, I check this wiki daily. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:24, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm Back! Hello! Check out my Adventure Time blog. Kingpinn2 (talk) 19:15, September 8, 2012 (UTC) This might be a big ask, but could you shift through the pages on the AfC and make them please? It will be a big help. :) --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 08:49, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:books Ok then. You handle all the legion of darkness info, while I handle the Doom Box. Deal? --'''Read the Manual of Style today! 12:04, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Right. I was fine with your image blog, until you started having a go at the spoiler policy. Make it again and I'll block you. Just follow the policy and all will be fine. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 01:55, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I didn't say they were spoilers. Please reread the last message I left you. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 03:54, December 30, 2012 (UTC) The brain attack synopsis is not a spoiler. We put what we know and that is it. Now, brikepedia obviously doesn't have one. Here is what they are like. http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:262766#135 I thought you gave the message to me, never mind.--Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 13:50, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 03:34, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :The above video has been deleted due to copyright violation. The matter will not be discussed. :Regarding the synopsis: until now, it was violating the spoiler policy. :I hope this resolve the little debate here. Follow the spoiler policy to a fine art and be done with it. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:38, March 10, 2013 (UTC)